Defiled
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Gift for AliceKing, i missed her birthday. oneshot, rape, blood, Hichi x Ichi, character death, onesided love.


Defiled

King's stopped screaming. I can't quite tell if he's even conscious, but every time I dig my sword into his arms or stomach, I feel him shiver. It's a shame he stopped screaming. I liked the sound. I trace the cuts, like the way he whimpers. Is he asking me to stop? I listen, but the whimpers turn into sobs. Is he apologizing?

What for king? You haven't done anything.

I just felt like making him dirty. Cause it's so fun. I love seeing him cry, seeing him bleed. I love seeing him beg. I love bringing him to his knees, crushing his ideas of love. I've never done it before. I want to try. I want to hurt him. I want him to _bleed_. I want him to cry, and scream. He's already done both, but I'm still not satisfied.

I don't think I ever will be.

I lean over, lick away his tears. He manages to open his eyes. Those chocolate brown depths are apologizing to me, over and over. It's alright king, I've already forgiven you king. I think he's mistook the look I gave him for anger, because he starts whimpering again. He's so pretty to look at. He can't move. He can't run away. He can't even think strait. I don't think he even recognizes this as pain and torture.

I can clearly remember this morning, painting a picture in my mind. I dressed him like a doll, as usual. Because he is a doll. He's my doll. And he loved it. I remember combing my fingers through his soft hair. It's not soft presently. It's caked in his blood. I remember whispering 'I love you' in his ear, which seemed to make him so happy. I remember choosing my favorite skirt for him to wear, putting lip gloss on his perfect pink lips. I remember, but something inside me tells me it was worthless, I should destroy it.

I bend down to one cut just under his nipple, prod it with my tongue. Sweet. I lick away the still fresh blood. I can feel him moaning underneath me. I'm not quite sure if it's a pleasured or pained moan, but his back is arching, and he's whispering my name.

He wants to know why. It's what his pretty eyes tell me. I want to stab those eyes out to hear him scream.

I move to his nipple, bite it harshly. That gets me a nice sound between a breathy wail and a yell. He's not sure wether he should be scared or happy. He isn't sure if I'm angry at him or not, if I'm maybe satisfying a strange craving for his blood.

Silly king. I just wanna kill you.

I purr, nibbling his ear. "Ichigo." I whisper. His eyes open again. God that look is fucking sexy. He's wondering why. Why am I doing this to him? It hurts, he's telling me. It hurts. Instead of answering, a reach for my sword. I see him shake with fear. That's right Ichigo, you should be afraid of me. The look in his eyes in making me hard. He wants to run. He's afraid of me. He's not sure if he loves me anymore.

He'd only been fooling himself in the first place.

I kiss his lips so softly, almost fooling him into believing I still care for him. Again I dig my sword into his stomach. Over and over. More blood pumps out at me, and I have the sudden temptation to see more, feel it over my hands, on my tongue. I know King's slipping out of consciousness. So I grab his hard on which some how managed to survive this torture. He gives me a raw yell of pleasure. But he's still afraid.

He should be afraid.

Help me. He whimpers again, knowing I won't help him, knowing I'm going to let him die. I've been wanting to do this for so long. I've been wanting to take him, making him mine, make him bleed, devour his soul. I lick the blood on my hands. Sweet. The sight makes him shiver in disgust. I pump my hand up and down his member, getting more gasps and moans.

He's afraid, but he still likes this. He's afraid because he likes this. His eyes are begging me to stop. But I won't. Not until he's screaming in pain. Screaming my name, begging for me. I'll never stop. I could do it over and over again. And maybe I will. Maybe I'll give both of us the pleasure of sex, over and over.

I'll never be satisfied, after all.

I hold his hips down. Whisper his name in that deceivingly gently way. He's crying, and coughing up blood. The blood is everywhere now. It's sickening sweet stench is filling my nose. It makes me harder than I already am. I've never fucked him before. I knew I couldn't hold back if I fucked him, so we did other things to satisfy each other. Though he could never quite satisfy me.

He's afraid. He's dying. And this is how he's going to die. He's shaking with fear as I rip his skirt off, leaving him totally naked. "Shi-Shiro!" he cries. It's the first thing he's said this entire time. I hope he chokes on my name, cause I'll choke on his when I come. As I pushed into his body, he screams again. Good, keep screaming. It makes me want to keep fucking you. He's crying out for me to stop. He's sorry if he did anything wrong. He's sorry. But I don't care. His body is so tight, yet supple. I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to stop til I come, but he doesn't understand that. He's still screaming in pain.

I kiss his forehead, another action from when we 'loved' each other. It makes him cry louder. The sudden excitement has reopened his wound, and blood smears all over my stomach. He's choking on his blood, and it's filling his lungs, I can almost hear it rushing in and drowning him. I keep going, harder faster, feeling my release so close in my hands.

I keep going even after he's stops screaming, crying, wondering why it feels so good. His eyes are going dull. But he's still looking at me. Those hazy chocolate depths are still apologizing. Silly silly little king. You didn't do anything wrong. You were a good little boy. You made sure you pleased me anyway you could think of. You made sure I never wanted for everything. You didn't do anything wrong.

But you didn't do anything right.

I keep going even as I hear him draw his last breath. Somehow that sends me over the edge, and I come, quietly. I pull out. Kiss his forehead. Then his lip gloss smeared lips. He looks so beautiful like that. Blood red is truly his color. Almost makes me hard enough to fuck his corpse. I lick one last drop of blood from his cheek, and leave him there.

I leave him Staring at the sky of the inner world, and even though he's dead, I can still see him apologizing. His eyes are still begging for my forgiveness. I can still hear those sexy screams.

King didn't you know. I just wanted to make you dirty.

OWARI


End file.
